Cassim
|kanji = カシム |romaji = Kashimu |spelling = Kassim |age = 18 (deceased) |gender = Male |height = 172 cm (5'7½") |family = Father (deceased) Mariam (sister/deceased) Anise (adopt. mom/deceased) Alibaba Saluja (adopt. bro) |allies = Alibaba Saluja Zaynab Hassan |occupation = Real Leader of Fog Troupe Cadre of Fog Troupe |affiliation = Fog Troupe |manga = Night 35 |anime = Episode 2 (flashback) Episode 7 (debut) |japanese = Jun Fukuyama Yuuko Sanpei (Child) |english = Sean Chiplock Amanda C. Miller (Child) |cantonese = Kai-him Cou Lai-fong Wong (Child) |image gallery = yes}} Cassim (カシム, Kashimu) was an old friend and the adoptive brother of Alibaba Saluja. Cassim makes Alibaba become the Leader of the Fog Troupe. Cassim's rukh is now fused with Alibaba's. Appearance Cassim was a young man with black dreadlocks styled in a half-ponytail, and golden eyes. He was of average height and usually wears rags from the slums. He was shown to wear the same small hoop earrings as Alibaba. Personality Cassim can be a very cold person, but is genuinely fun with his friends, and still caring, as shown in web sketches by the mangaka and extras in the manga volumes. His years living in the slums has shaped him to be manipulative, untrusting toward the government, and cunning with words, as he instituted the thoughts of hating and defying 'fate', to others. He always believed that he was less worthy because of his father's blood, and began to curse his position. As a result of this upbringing he suffered a severe inferiority complex, constantly comparing himself to Alibaba whom he viewed as the sum of everything he wanted to be. His desire to surpass his surrogate brother led to him developing intense loathing for Alibaba and consequently he frequently took advantage of his foster brother and betrayed him when his use wore out. He is shown to be a leader, banding together quite a lot of people. Later on, his Rukh appears to have saved Alibaba's body from Ithnan, one the of minions of Al-Thamen. After continuing to watch over Alibaba for sometime, his Rukh fused with Alibaba's. History When Cassim was younger, he lived in the slums of Balbadd with his sister and father. One day his father was beating him and his sister until they were saved by Alibaba Saluja's mother Anise. After saving them, Anise took them in as a member of her family. One day, Anise succumbed to an illness and died. At that point, Cassim took on the roll of taking care of them. After a few days, the King of Balbadd came to the slums and told Alibaba that he was his son and that he will live in the palace. Cassim told Alibaba that he should leave, which he did. Cassim became a much worse thief after that and his sister died. He created the Fog Troupe and Cassim became the most powerful man of the slums. Late one night, years later, Alibaba snuck out of the palace to have a look at the slums. What he found there was nothing, no trace of the junkyard street or people. As he was about to go back to the palace, he ran into Cassim. Alibaba was happy and felt nostalgic talking to Cassim after all those years. He went out to drink with Cassim and talk. While drinking, he noticed the level of respect Cassim had with all the adults, and how each were bowing to him. During the talk, Alibaba got drunk and told Cassim how he was able to escape from the castle. He ended up giving away a very important weakness of the palace. On the way back to the palace, Alibaba was trailed by someone Cassim had paid. After that, Alibaba went back to living in the palace. After sometime had passed, the King came down with a deadly chronic disease. That night, Cassim appeared again, inside the walls of the palace. Before Alibaba realized it, he was surrounded by members of Cassim's group from the slums. They started attacking and stealing from the palace. While Alibaba was frozen, one of Cassim's subordinates noticed him. He told Cassim and Cassim said to just knock him out. Alibaba could only feel the heat of the flame that engulfed the palace. The next morning, the King had passed away. Cassim continued to live there, controlling the slums until Alibaba came back. Plot Balbadd Arc Cassim first appears attacking Balbadd along with the other members of the Fog Troupe. He runs into Ja'far and catches him in the black fog of the Kokubaku Mutou. He realizes that Ja'far isn't from from the military and orders him to let go of his comrades. He is then attacked by Morgiana, whom he also catches in Kokubaku Mutou's fog. He is surprised that she's a girl. He then orders his men to escape once they got what they want and leave Ja'far and Morgiana to him. He notices his friend's confusion and asks what's wrong. As he is about to continue on, he is stopped by Ugo and Aladdin. His friend right next to him tells Cassim to let him handle the situation. He unravels his face and reveals himself as Alibaba. Alibaba convinces Aladdin to stand down, and the Fog Troupe continue their raid. When the military comes, Cassim notes that it's time to escape. In order to get away, Alibaba summons the powers of his Djinn, Amon.Night 35, Pages 7-10, 13-21 He creates a Wall of Flames, and the Fog Troupe escapes.Night 36, Pages 1-4 After that, the S/M/L Brothers join the Fog Troupe's meeting. Cassim welcomes them with a smile, happy that they are wanted criminals as well. He says that if they have nowhere to go, they could as well stay with them. He says that it's not like they dislike strong people joining. Alibaba, however, makes the real goal of the Fog Troupe clear to them.Night 36, Pages 9-11 Then, he is talking with Alibaba, who asks him what exactly is he planning. Alibaba notes that Cassim has been recruiting unknown people lately and the number of the Fog Troupe's members doubled this month alone. When asked if he's planning to start a war, Cassim says that a war is a good idea, but quickly adds that he's joking. He adds that nonetheless, they have to continue to fight, as this country is already done for, mentioning that only nobles and officials are now enjoying three meals a day. He then leans towards Alibaba saying that they need someone to punish these guys, and he, as a leader should be aware of such things more quickly. In this moment, kids come to thanks Alibaba for his actions, which Cassim watches smiling. When they leave, Cassim grabs Alibaba and keeps pushing him into thinking he's the only one who can change lives of people from slums. He begs him to stay by his side and fight with him like in the past.Night 36, Pages 12-14 Afterwards, Cassim destroys the window of the hotel Alibaba is in and proclaims that he has come to save Alibaba.Night 40, Pages 17-18 He explains that discovering that Alibaba has gone missing, Cassim deploys the entire Fog Troupe to find him as according to rumors, an enemy has an extraordinary skill. He takes a look at Aladdin and Morgiana, and asks them if they aren't those brats who interfered the day before. He thinks of them as part of the military. Morgiana walks forward towards him and asks him if he wants to take Alibaba back. However, before she can do anything, the battle starts and Alibaba asks him what is he doing, as he never heard of the Fog Troupe attacking a hotel. Cassim, angry, replies that he's an idiot and they have to do it thoughtfully to not die. He claims that their enemy is that "Sinbad".Night 41, Pages 3-5 Alibaba is confused whether Cassim means that Sinbad, but he promises to tell him about it later, as there's no more time. He tells him to go, but then, Alibaba pushes him away, ipso facto saving him from Morgiana's attack. Surprised, he wonders if she's a monster, as she even broke the floor. He then starts running away. Once the Fog Troupe reach the rooftop, he thinks that they can use their numerical advantage now. Morgiana comes at him again, but before he can attack, Masrur shows up and takes care of the whole Fog Troupe. He appear right beside dumbfounded Cassim, but Sinbad stops him. Realizing who his opponent is, Cassim attacks Sinbad with Kokubaku Mutou. He orders Ja'far and Masrur to stay back, or else their boss will lose his life. He also explains Alibaba that Sinbad, the King of Sindria, is going to take care the Fog Troupe. Much to Cassim's astonishment, Sinbad breaks free from the black fog by using his Magoi Manipulation. Sinbad only smiles and says that Magic Tool of this level is meaningless against him.Night 41, Pages 10-17 When Sinbad wants to fight against Alibaba, Cassim tells his mate to run away and commands his men to take their leader and escape. Sinbad reveals that Cassim is the true leader of the Fog Troupe, annoying him. After Sinbad's provocation, Alibaba exclaims that he isn't different from them and won't allow him to insult their bond, what Cassim watches surprised. After that, Alibaba emerges into a battle with Sinbad, but gets defeated easily. Sinbad tells everyone that only death awaits rebells, but most of them runs away. Cassim is dumbfounded seeing that, murmuring "My «Fog Troupe»...". Sinbad makes Cassim realize that they are actually weak, always relying on the information that got leaked from the military. However, he himself will join the Fog Troupe. Cassim wonders what kind of joke it is and says he won't get fooled.Night 42, Pages 4-14, 17 intimidates Cassim and the Fog Troupe.]] Cassim wants to know how a "king" would just become their "comrade". He accuses him and the rest of royalty of trampling on inferior people to survive, and wanting them to die from starvation. He says that he want to only live his life in luxury. Hearing that, Ja'far attacks him and calls him an ignorant thief who know nothing about Sinbad's sacrifices, but Sinbad stops him. When Sinbad exclaims that they're going to the palace, Cassim interferes saying that all he wants to do is hand over Alibaba after all, but Sinbad explains that it's for negotiations. He asks Cassim if the guarantee of lives of the people of slums is what he hoped for, but Cassim stays silent.Night 43, Pages 4-9 Later, when Alibaba is going around Balbadd alone, Cassim notices him and takes a look at him from up.Night 54, Page 18 He saves Alibaba from citizens, explaining that they are at their limit. As they reach safe place, Alibaba asks Cassim where he has been when the big problem aroused. Cassim asks if he means being attacked by the monsters (Engi, Entai and Enshin), explaining that he heard about it. He admits that he doesn't want to go back because Sinbad is there, and he's royalty. What's more, Sinbad made fun of the Fog Troupe for which Cassim won't forgive him. Alibaba tries to argue with him saying that Sinbad's strength is required for them right know. However, Cassim answers that besides members of the Fog Troupe, also citizens wish to change Balbadd. He confesses that he wants to make citizens into army who will bring down the current monarchy.Night 55, Pages 3-7 Alibaba doesn't want to believe that Cassim is serious about this matter, so he gets introduced to the Weapon Dealer. He explains that they've been supplied by his weapon since the beginning. Alibaba tries to stop him and make him consider number of victims, but Cassim replies that no matter how many will have to sacrifice their lives, the final victory will be theirs. He asks Alibaba if he's going with him, but Alibaba replies that he never heard this will lead to the war. Cassim tells him that if even Alibaba's royal blood wasn't able to shake Ahbmad, the war is the only way. Alibaba doesn't agree and it's they should think of another way. Cassim screams and demands Alibaba to tell him what he plans to do, but Alibaba calmly answers he doesn't know. He however adds he knows he will find an answer. The answer which won't result to a single drop of blood being shed. He asks Cassim to let him change this country. Cassim hits him strongly, so Alibaba gets angry and grabs his clothes. Cassim says that being with him is tiring him out. He then tells Alibaba he has no strength or determination; he's trash despite being the prince. Alibaba then hears that he should disappear from Cassim's eyes and if he still insists on stopping him, the next time they'll meet, they'll be enemies.Night 55, Pages 8-16 Cassim is then seen heading towards the Royal Palace during Alibaba's announcement of Balbadd turning into republic.Night 64, Page 18 He is stopped by one of the citizens who tells him about the country without the king, much to his surprise. Weapon Dealer notes that with this, his reason for barging into the Palace has disappeared. Asked what will he do, Cassim answers "I wonder...". He gets closer to the palace. In his thoughts, he addresses to Alibaba acknowledging the conclusion he came to. He comments that Alibaba really is a great person. All the words he said earlier were made into reality. He admits that Alibaba was like that earlier too, and that's why he felt suffocated by him. And now, for the sake of this country and for the sake of stopping him, Alibaba came up with such an answer. He then starts speaking loud his mind to Alibaba. He mentions that he heard that the country will be now evenly divided to citizens. However, he soon asks him if he isn't cheating on them. He points out that the country was their from the start. He also makes statements concerning how bad the citizens were treated and reminds them that dead won't return. He comes to the conclusion that royalties and their allies are all enemies they have to cut down. He starts a coup d'etat. In his thoughts again, he apologizes to Alibaba and says that this is his answer.Night 65, Pages 2-4, 7-16 Cassim orders everyone to kill everyone in power. After defeating some enemies, he is stopped by Alibaba, surrounds him with the Wall of Flames. Seeing him, Cassim notes that his face doesn't look good, but Alibaba asks Cassim what he is doing, when monarchy has ended. He demands answers when his friend stays silent. Cassim asks Alibaba what is he doing. He asks him when he wished for a country with equality, without a king. He then attacks Alibaba. During the fight, Cassim asks him if the children of the royal family should live as royalty. He adds that brats from slums should live the whole life in slums. Then, two of his subordinates catches Alibaba in Kokubaku Mutou. Cassim says that he doesn't think that. He states that everyone's the same human being. He creates a big black ball and says that everyone has the right to be king. Alibaba slashes it, much to Cassim's surprise, and says that basically, Cassim wanted to be king himself. He promises to not allow anything else to be swallowed by his selfish ambitions.Night 67, Pages 4, 7-18 Cassim takes a look at Alibaba's Amol Saiqa and wonders what's up with this sword. However, Alibaba quickly heads towards Cassim's head and orders Cassim to withdraws his troops. Cassim replies that he'd rather dies and encourages him to do it. Alibaba, after a little moment of hesitation, takes his sword and tries to slash him, but before doing so, he withdraws Amol Saiqa and cries, saying that can't do it to his friend, calling him an idiot, surprising him. He begs him to withdraw his troops to stop this rebellion. Cassim answers he's really soft and promises to surrender. He is quickly surrounded by the guards. He recalls Weapon Dealer saying that if he had to use the power of his Dark Metal Vessel further, he would have to lose his life. He takes a deep breath and stabs himself.Night 68, Pages 1-12 As he starts bleeding, Cassim addresses to everyone: people from the slums, citizens, nobles, royalty, telling them to watch. He lifts up his Metal Vessel and says that this is the proof of obtaining a hidden power. He then takes back Household Vessels of all Fog Troupe members that were using them. He gets pierced by them and changes into a Black Djinn.Night 68, Pages 13-18 He fights against everyone. After his arm being cut off, he recovers. As he starts targeting Balbadd's Palace, he is stopped by Sinbad. He pulls and pushes out Morgiana and Alibaba, hurting them both. At one point, his face is seen and he calls Alibaba's name, distracting him. Some time later, Judar joins the battle by taking Cassim as his own Djinn. They fight hurting Alibaba until Aladdin shows up and saves him.Night 69-71 Afterwards, Aladdin uses Wisdom of Solomon and transports Alibaba inside of Cassim's Rukh. When they meet, Alibaba says that he wants to talk out things with him once more, but Cassim tells him to not come near him. He also confesses that the person he hates the most is him. Cassim shows him that he hated him the whole time since the very day of Alibaba's last day in the slums. He says he always wanted to push Alibaba into the abyss of despair, but his radiance didn't disappear. Cassim then screams asking if he's the only one fated to be born as human scum.Night 73, Pages 7, 13-15 Alibaba doesn't understand what he means, so Cassim continues saying that the difference between them is too big. Even after the death of Alibaba's mother, they weren't the same, since Alibaba tried to live as honestly as possible, while Cassim stole and did other bad things. When it was clear that Alibaba was a prince, he noticed that the gap between them is even bigger. He thought it's unfair that person's fate is decided before their birth and, as a consequence, cursed it.Night 74, Pages 1-3 Cassim's Rukh then stabs Alibaba's, which makes Cassim's thoughts flow inside Alibaba. Seeing how Cassim thought he always lived in radiance, he punches him saying he's wrong, as he only wanted to survive and did a dirty things as well. He screams at Cassim and tells him not to assume and force the things upon him. Cassim says he doesn't want to lose to him, but Alibaba tells him there's no need to something like winning or losing between them. Cassim recalls when Alibaba said to Sinbad before that he's no different from them, but wonders how people can be the same and continues to argument his statement. He wanted to prove that everyone could be the same, he wanted to show that even dirty scum like him could become someone sublime, someone to look up to.Night 74, Pages 4-6, 7-12 He then stabs Alibaba. As he does it, he starts crying, much to his surprise. He realizes that it's from Alibaba, who while crying, thinks it's frustrating and pitiful. He wonders how could he not realize how Cassim felt before. However, he adds he probably did realize it, but afraid, was always running away. He thinks that it might indeed be that everyone is different, but he thinks of it as sorrowful. Yet, if it's true, he wonders what he can do to let everyone live in a happiness. Cassim notes that Alibaba started thinking about the "difference" that cannot be changed and what to do to change it. He repeats the word "sorrowful" and wonders if everything will be better if he accepts the fact that no matter how many times he will reach out his hand, they are two different people and can never be the same. While his tears from Alibaba dry out, he wonders what would happen if he accepted the differences. They would both end up happy even if they went different ways: Cassim with his sister and family, Alibaba as a king. He starts crying once again and admits that he only wanted to stand on the same level as Alibaba.Night 74, Pages 12-17 Then, the Djinn starts crumbling. Cassim reassures Alibaba he can still return alive. Alibaba says he come to save him, but for Cassim the though is enough already. Cassim then apologizes to all people who were dragged into it and regrets that he and Alibaba couldn't talk out thing properly earlier. Cassim starts a question, but at first Alibaba doesn't understand what he meant. Cassim then lets his rukh to went through Alibaba and shows him all thing he has no idea about. As he realizes what is going on Cassim's head, he screams if it isn't obvious that they are friends. After his death, Alibaba cries while tightly holding Cassim's corpse in his arms.Night 75, Pages 1-8, 10-11 Cassim's Rukh is then brought, alongside Mariam's, to Alibaba. After Mariam gets noticed by Alibaba, she goes to Cassim, with whom she holds hands. The both of them are smiling.Night 76, Pages 15-16 Second Sindria Arc After dying, a little part of Cassim joins Alibaba. When Ithnan casts down the Curse Magic on Alibaba, Cassim helps to slow down the curse, for which Aladdin, who got inside his friend through Wisdom of Solomon, thanks him.Night 115, Page 18 World Exploration Arc During Alibaba's fight in the Reim Empire Colosseum against Garda, when Alibaba gets seriously hurt and is close to the death, he recalls Cassim and their childhood spent together in slums. They were chased by adults, much bigger than them. The adults said that they will rule their little turfs.Night 141, Pages 15-16 Cassim and Alibaba at that time didn't have any weapon, but they desperately fought in order to survive. They used teamwork instead; Alibaba was a decoy, and when the adult was chasing after point, Cassim waited prepared with a huge stick. When Alibaba jumped over him, Cassim hit his enemy. Then, Cassim exclaimed that they will kill them next time they will mess with their turf or friends. Alibaba said to behold, as this is combined strategy of their. He added that if they join forces, they would become invincible. Cassim smiled and gave him a five. At this moment, Cassim's Magoi, which resides inside Alibaba, fuses into one with Alibaba's.Night 142, Pages 10, 12, 16-18 Abilities Kokubaku Mutou.gif|Kokubaku Mutou Kassim's DMetalVessel.png|Dark Metal Vessel Kassim Djinn Full.png|Cassim as a Black Djinn Kassim's Djinn Face.png|Face in Dark Djinn Equip Black Gravity Balls.png|Black Gravity Ball Gravity Push Pull.gif|Gravity Push/Pull Gravity Sword.png|Gravity Sword Dark Metal Vessel Kokubaku Mutou (Sword of the Black Binding Fog): This weapon is a Dark Metal Vessel. This creates a fog that is as heavy as lead and once covered in it, it can immobilize even those as strong as Morgiana (though not entirely). Cassim can accumulate a lot of Black Fog to make a huge ball out of it. :Djinn Form: At the cost of his life Cassim can stab himself with his Dark Metal Vessel to turn into a Black Djinn. After stabbing himself, he lets the blood pour out while the Dark Household Vessels and Black Rukh form around him to embody this huge Black Djinn. In this form he is able to heal indefinitely as long as there is Black Rukh. As long as Black Rukh is present he can become infinitely powerful. In his Black Djinn form Cassim is able to perform multiple variations of Gravity Magic. :*'Black Gravity Balls': He is able to form black gravity fog balls in his hands that are extremely heavy and could crush anything. He can freely alter the size of these black balls for greater power. This ability very similar with his regular Metal Vessel ability. :*'Gravity Push/Pull': In this form he is able to use gravity to pull or retract something or someone closer and push or repel them away with tremendous force. His repulsion is so strong that he can't be touched, it acts as a powerful defense. :*'Gravity Sword': When combined with Judar's Ice Magic he is able to create a powerful sword with a strong repulsion force, strong enough to break Alibaba's, Amon Sword. Stats Battles/Events Relationships Alibaba Saluja When they were young, Alibaba and Cassim would always play and work together. He was the older brother figure of their small "family", but he never tried to do good deeds as Alibaba did, preferring to steal. They had a strong brotherly relationship until the King of Balbadd claimed Alibaba as his son. Cassim later reveals his hatred and envy for Alibaba, who had a kind mother, a pure life, and was even a prince. All of this causes Cassim to "curse his fate". During their duel, Alibaba yells at Cassim, stating even in his new life, he wasn't happy and questions why Cassim hated him. When Cassim was purified, he began to crumble away, but not before giving the rest of his Magoi to Alibaba. His lasts words to him were, "Are we still friends?" Which Alibaba loudly states that even now, they were still friends. He is seen again during Aladdin's projection of Solomon's Wisdom, holding hands and smiling happily with his little sister. He waves good-bye to Alibaba and everyone else as they become part of the Rukh. It is later stated that Cassim had become a part of Alibaba's magoi. Zaynab She is loyal to Cassim, helping him in the Fog Troupe, and they seemed to be good friends. However, she and Hassan would get into fights often, and get consoling from Cassim. Hassan Like Zaynab, he is loyal to Cassim, and followed his every order when they were in the Fog Troupe. Also like Zaynab, when they get into fights, Cassim sometimes is the one who breaks them up and even consoles them. Anise Anise was Cassim and Mariam's adoptive mother. She protected Cassim and Mariam from their father and adopted them. Cassim loved her and even had a secret crush on Anise and secretly confessed three times. When she died, he along with Mariam and Alibaba were distraught and lost of what to do in the world. Mariam Cassim always wanted the best for Mariam, and tried to protect her from their disgusting father and the pain of the world. Even in the slums, she was still happy with her "family". She possibly died of an illness at a young age, causing Cassim to hate the royalty of Balbadd, and her death was his driving force for his plan. Trivia *His name is based on that of Ali Baba's elder brother in Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves from One Thousand and One Nights. *His name means One Who Distributes in Arabic. It can also be translated as Qasim, Kassim, and many other variations. *He likes to smoke cigars and his weakness is his family. His special skill is saving money.Magi Official Guidebook *He makes his appearance in the ending theme of the anime.Episode 15/16 *Long ago, he wanted his sister Mariam to marry Alibaba. Volume 11's Stickers *He secretly confessed to his crush, Anise, three times.Volume 16 Extra *His character song is called "Hikari". References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Fog Troupe Category:Balbadd Category:Dark Metal Vessel Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Black Rukh Category:Adventure of Sinbad